1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video telephone device having a video camera unit mounted in a tiltable video display unit.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
There is known a video telephone device with a video camera unit mounted in a video display unit that is manually tiltable for the user to view a clearer image displayed on a video display panel in the video display unit. However, when the video display unit is tilted to avoid reflections from light sources such as fluorescent lamps for a better displayed image on the video display unit, the video camera unit is also tilted with the video display unit. When tilted, the video camera unit changes its field of view, and transmits an image that is different from an intended image to the video telephone device of the other party with whom the user communicates. For example, after the video camera unit has been tilted with the video display unit, the video camera unit that has been transmitting an image of the user's face may send an image of the user's neck and breast. Therefore, each time the video display unit is tilted, the user is required to manually adjust the angle of the video camera unit such that the video camera unit is directed toward the user's face again.